


Don't Let Go

by Alina0



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina0/pseuds/Alina0
Summary: When you were in a relationship with three other men, you would never feel cold. When you were in a relationship with three other men, you felt like the luckiest person in the world – and maybe you really were.The guys show Prompto how much they adore and care for him once again after a cold and unfortunate incident.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am guilty of ending my ot4 fics the same way every time. Anyway, enjoy <3

It was one of those days in which Noctis would blurt something stupid and laughably impossible that Ignis would startlingly agree. Now here they were, trying to figure out how in the world they were supposed to go ice skating without falling their asses off. At least they had Ignis—he was skilled at everything. Prompto was perhaps overeating due to watching movies and cartoons of the ice breaking and characters freezing inside the water. 

Though he had three boyfriends who would rescue him.

They were sitting speechlessly in the car. Noctis’s head was settled on the Shield’s shoulder with his eyes shut. In the passenger seat, Prompto nervously tapped his nails against the window. Regularly, Insomnia wasn’t that cold, meaning they would barely experience any snowfalls per year. When it happened, they would never waste time to hurry outside and do exciting activities. 

“I don’t think this is really a good idea! None of us knows how to go ice skating!” he hissed, careful not to wake the Prince from his five-minute nap.

Noctis wasn’t asleep, though. He stirred up and bent ahead to pat the blond on the shoulder. 

“Come on, Prom! It’s gonna be _fine_. Besides, we can totally not do that. There are plenty of restaurants and coffee shops nearby. We can settle there anyway.” 

That didn’t help him. The idea of sticking to Ignis or Gladio was nice, though. 

Noct was as terrible as he was. 

With a sharp inhale, Prompto resumed, “What if, dunno, the ice breaks or something? I never thought the reason for my death would be hypothermia or drowning!”

“Relax, everything is going to be okay,” Noctis whispered, his voice strangely calm. “Just let it go. That amount of stress is not good for you.”

That was something Noctis would absolutely not say. To Prompto, it was like Ignis had prepared a script for the Prince and told him what to say beforehand.

“I agree with Noct. Fretting over that would only make it worse for you, darling,” Ignis chimed in. He laid his free hand upon his. “But we would never force you to do something you don’t enjoy. The choice is yours.”

“We can still return home if you’re more comfortable that way, little guy,” added Gladio.

“No, ‘course not! I have you guys, remember? I’m sure you won’t let anything happen. I think I’m too excited to do this ‘cause it’s my first time!”

Ignis chuckled, a sweet and pleasant sound that was strangely _low_ and left him wanting more. “I’m so relieved to know you feel that way, dear.”

Prompto wasn’t sure if he could ever carry on without blushing every time his lovers called him by adorable pet names. Whenever Ignis spoke them with that delicious accent, they were something else, though—smooth, cute, and _hot_ , and everything he’d ever asked for. 

“Gods say that again, Iggy,” he said before he could bite his tongue. 

“Dear?” Ignis tried. Prompto sighed happily. “You are too adorable, Prompto.”

They arrived about half an hour later. Admittedly, Prompto didn’t know where they had headed, but it wasn’t like he cared—mostly because he trusted Ignis and others with his life. He was aware that they had exited the city, passing Hammerhead but nowhere as near to Lestallum. Ignis parked the car a few meters away from their destination.

The first thing he noticed was that Noctis was right. Before they had even approached the lake, they were surrounded with stores and small diners, even a couple of coffee shops with a small number of customers. It was morning, so he hadn’t expected much either. 

Prompto would call it a miracle that they managed to wake Noctis. 

He was wearing a dark blue jacket with a furry hood alongside two layers of trousers (not to mention the warm gloves), but he still felt cold. Ignis had made him wear extra clothes just to prevent him from catching a cold. He would’ve worn better if he’d known that the weather would be this _freezing_.

Ignis and Gladio had gone to buy something he didn’t quite catch. The remaining two were strolling down the place as Prompto’s eyes met a small pond. It was frozen, but it didn’t look as deep as the lake. It was interesting to see frozen water after all those years—Insomnia didn’t have any lakes or large space of water.

“Noct, look at that pond! I wonder how deep it is. I’ve barely seen any frozen water – it looks so freakin’ cool!” 

Prompto grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and dragged him toward it.

“I rarely see them, too. When I was a kid, I couldn’t leave the Citadel alone for safety reasons and such. My dad was never interested in these things either,” said Noct with a smile dancing on his lips. “I’m so lucky to be in a relationship with the three most important persons in my life. Being with you guys is just... amazing. I get to do things I’d never experienced.”

“Awww, that’s so sweet!” He turned his head. He stared at the pond, thinking about how it would feel like to walk or skate on frozen water. It didn’t hurt to try, right? Besides, Prompto could prepare for the main event— _the massive lake._ “Hey, I wonder how would it feel to step on it? Let’s try and figure out— HOLY SHIT!” 

It all happened in one second – it felt like hours of pain to him. One second he was stepping on the ice, and then the water sucked him in at a speed that none of his partners could rescue him. 

As he’d expected, the pond wasn’t too deep. Prompto’s back hit the end, and then he was shivering, panic setting in. The shock of being plunged deep inside the freezing water spread throughout his body that he barely noticed when Noctis drew him up.

“Prompto!” he heard the Prince nearly shout next to his ears. It didn’t matter. It was like Prompto’s temperature was falling. Perhaps the thing that saved him was the low depth because the water ( _thankfully_ ) didn’t encounter his head and neck. “Fuck, guys! Prom, are you okay? Say something! Oh my gods, what happened to you?!”

“Noct? Prom?” came Ignis’s concerned and horrified voice.

“You guys okay over there?” Gladio asked. Noctis held Prompto in his warm embrace and wrapped his arms around the quivering body. “Oh— this is bad. I’ve got you, kid. Can you breathe?”

He was hoisted the second after. His eyes flickered open, and he found himself being bridal-carried by Gladio. 

A familiar heat grew on Prompto’s cheeks – some forces of the frosty water, maybe. Even if it was possibly because Gladio was carrying him like it was _nothing_ , at least nobody would understand his outstanding blush. 

Prompto gulped, and then started, “I – this is so embarrassing. I fell on my ass in that pond. I thought... I thought it was frozen.”

“Oh dear, you’re shivering. You will catch a cold if you don’t receive enough warmth. Let me give you my jacket.” Prompto wanted to object to that, but Ignis had already taken his jacket off and placed it upon him. Gods, what had he ever done to deserve them? “Is that satisfying, darling? We can get you another one if you’re still cold.”

“Gods, Iggy, I can’t even feel my legs. They’re numb,” answered Prompto instead, groaning. “It’s cold... so cold. But I’m going to get well soon. Do you want to return to the lake?”

“Hell, we’re not going back. You’ll get sick. You’re not feeling well. Hop in the car,” Gladio responded, entering the backseat alongside him and Noctis.

Prompto let his eyes fall shut. _Don’t think about the pain. It’ll be alright. Iggy will turn the heater on, and you’ll be just fine._

“Gladio’s right, Prom. You’re shaking so bad. Come on, dude, we’re gonna get you to our apartment and make some coffee,” Noctis murmured, rubbing gentle circles upon the blond’s knee with comfort. 

The Prince was an overthinker just like him. He would never calm down if he were in Prompto’s shoes, but he would give some great advice and affirmation. 

Ignis chuckled from the driver seat. “Absolutely. We will revisit this place in the near future. What matters now is only you.”

“Guys, _shit_. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for ruining our day. Can I just not mess everything up for once?”

“This wasn’t your fault, Prom,” reassured Gladio. His voice was calm and quiet, unlike most of the time. “You didn’t know. We can come back anytime. It’ll be fine, alright?”

He flashed a wry smile. “Hmm, alright. Thanks, big guy.”

Noctis lifted his arms, and their hands met, tangling against one another. “Here, hold our hands. I bet you’re hungry. Dude, we’re gonna have so much fun with video games and junk food. _Best winter ever_.”

The ride felt like forever. Once they arrived, Prompto was carried to their apartment. Ignis didn’t hesitate to turn on the radiators and run inside the kitchen.

“Noct, could you please help our dear one with changing his clothes? Gladio and I will make some soup and warm drinks for us,” Ignis asked as he disappeared around the corner.

“Sure, specs. Come on. Let’s get you nice and cozy.” Noctis held him in his arms. They rushed to their room, and Prompto lowered himself on the bed. He was feeling better, though his insides were still shivering. Raising his hands to take his clothes off, Noctis took them and stopped him. “No, wait. I’ll take it out for you. Just be comfortable, okay?”

“You’re so kind to me, Noct.” His voice was too weak and hushed to be even heard.

“Of course. Anything for my boyfriend,” Noctis spoke softly, and as his fingers contacted the blond’s skin, he let out an uncontrollable yelp. “What’s wrong? Do you need anything? Dude, you can tell me anything.”

“I know, buddy. I’m just freezing. I’m finally feeling something on my limbs but they’re cold – and hot, throbbing kinda hot. I don’t even know what it is.”

Noctis raised a sad smile. “I know, Prom. I understand. You’re going to be fine. Just handle it for another minute and then you’re dressed in warm clothes, ‘kay?” 

Prompto nodded eagerly. The whole thing was weird and challenging. Noct attempted to take off his clothes without making him feel cold. Prompto was releasing sharp gasps the whole time. They were hugging each other as Noct helped him wear the cozy jumper and gray sweatpants, tossing the dirty clothes to the other side. He let Noctis lift him, and they shared a short but sweet kiss.

“Wow. This feels good. I wanna hug the radiator now.” They settled on the couch that was placed next to the heater. Prompto put his hands upon Noctis’s chest and cuddled with him on the comfortable sofa. “Or you. All of you. Will you guys be my cuddle buddy?”

“Always, Prom.” He laughed.

There was a noise of glasses or plates striking one another coming from the kitchen. They jerked their head up toward it and watched as Ignis handed the cups to the Shield with a kiss upon his forehead. 

“Iggy made us some tea instead. A special ginger one for ya. It’ll make you feel better. Open some space for me, baby,” said Gladio, and he outright melted by the use of that pet name. 

Gladio was always a tease—a _hardass_ —who would hardly show as much as affection like the other guys. Hearing him calling Prompto ‘baby’ was too much for him to handle. A familiar warmth built inside him.

“Aww, I can stay in your huge arms forever, big guy. They’re just the best,” he cooed, spreading his arms, allowing Gladio to sit next to him and pull them into a massive hug. “I love ya, you know that? All of you guys. You’re just the best.”

“We love you too, dude,” Noct chimed in. He beamed.

Gladio raked his fingers through his blond hair and gently stroked it. “Hmm. You got us worried sick a moment there. I thought I’m going to lose you. Even the words make me go insane,” he muttered.

“Didn’t know you’re a softie, Gladio.” Prompto shifted in their arms to put a kiss upon Gladio’s cheek. His beard scratched his face. “I’m not going anywhere. I was just so stupid for stepping on water. Of course it would suck me in. I guess it wasn’t cold enough for it to freeze. It’s all good, I get to have more snuggles and kisses from my boyfriends anyway.”

Noctis all but hugged him tighter. “Dork.”

Ignis walked toward them with a smile and four bowls full of soup in his grasp. “More warm liquid on the way, darling. Noct, love, would you please get us some blanket? He is still slightly shivering.”

Noctis inclined his head with a chuckle. “Sure.” Rising to his feet, he pressed a kiss to the advisor’s jaw and sprinted toward their bedroom.

Ignis used the opportunity to sit next to him and thrust the other bowl in Gladio’s hands. He grabbed one for Prompto and lifted the spoon. “Open your mouth, darling. Today you’re under my exclusive care. I am going to make sure you won’t catch a cold.”

“Aren’t I always under your exclusive care, babe?” Prompto cracked a sly smile. He parted his mouth slightly. Ignis gave him the spoonful of soup carefully, wiping the corner of Prompto’s mouth with the tissue. “You’re too much for me. I love you, Iggy. Gods, I adore you.”

“That should be my line. It felt like my soul left my body when I saw you under that unfortunate condition. It was horrible, and terrifying,” Ignis mumbled under his breath.

“Sorry for giving you a heart attack. I didn’t mean to do that.” Prompto pressed his lips together.

“Darling, it is absolutely more than fine. We aren’t mad at you by any chance.”

“He’s right. Why should we be mad at you? You’re right, we couldn’t have spent quality time together if that hadn’t happened,” Gladio said. “Get well soon, little guy. We have so much shit to do.”

“Language, love,” Ignis warmed with a chuckle. Noctis walked outside of the bedroom with a warm blanket and a pillow. He settled them on the carpet and buried his face in the crook of Prompto’s neck. “Ah, thank you. Here.” Ignis grabbed the blanket to spread it over them.

“Guys, can we take a nap? Like, together? I can’t cuddle with all of you on this couch,” Prompto asked, sipping at his chicken soup.

“I agree. We all had a tiring day. We could use a short nap.” Ignis’s eyes flickered to his, and they both cracked a sheepish smile. “And who wouldn’t like to have our dearest one in their arms?”

“You’re flattering me, Iggy.” They finished their soups quickly after that. Ignis had stood up and was already cleaning up when Prompto grabbed his arms to put the bowls down. “Okay! Don’t worry about the bowls. I’m so tired I could pass out any moment here!” Ignis gave him a look, but he agreed with a smile and headed toward the bedroom. Prompto didn’t hesitate to collapse on the soft mattress. “Soft bed, baby.”

“Somebody is enjoying this.” Ignis smirked as he fumbled around in their closet for comfortable clothes. 

“Can’t say I don’t,” he shot back. Ignis handed them their pajamas. Once they changed and got ready to take a nap, Noctis inched inside the bathroom and closed the door behind him. The Shield joined him on the bed, wrapping his strong arms around him. “Noct? Come here, dude. You’re missing out on this!”

“Coming, coming!” The Prince exited the bathroom, a toothy grin tugging at his lips. They lay on the bed next to each other. Prompto had Noctis and Gladio cuddling with him, and Ignis’s arms were around Gladio on the other side. “Sometimes I think about how lucky we are to have each other. And it’s working out pretty well. When I was first introduced to the idea of dating three guys at the same time, I’ll be lying if I say I wasn’t nervous.”

“We were lucky that His Majesty was accepting. He was actually quite happy that we were all dating one another,” said Ignis as he ran his hand inside the Shield’s hair.

“Yeah, Igs. The King likes all of us. If he supports our relationship, we don’t need some other bullshit anyway,” Gladio answered, followed by a chuckle.

“Can I say something?” Prompto chimed and cleared his throat. Drawing a sharp breath, he started, “I liked all of you – like at the same time. I was scared and nervous as hell because I had to choose only one of you. I just couldn’t. I liked you guys all the same and... the thought of even one of you ever wanting a commoner back was just impossible. I’m a nobody, after all. I didn’t like myself at all. You guys taught me how to love and be loved – without you I was... nothing.”

Ignis’s hands locked against his. “Darling, you’re one of the most talented people I have ever seen. You are kind, beautiful, sweet, compassionate... I shall continue this never-ending list if you like. We’re so lucky to have a chance with you. Hearing you saying those things about yourself makes me quite upset.”

“No, Iggy. Don’t be upset, okay? That was before I met you – before you asked me in your relationship. I’m the happiest guy in Eos right now. Surrounded by three hot men and all...” He giggled.

Gladio playfully nudged him on the shoulder. “Don’t butter us up, blondie. You’re not getting anything more than hugs.”

“Dude, can’t I ever say something without you making fun of me?” Prompto rolled his eyes. “You’re helpless.”

“You still love me.”

“I still love you. How can I not?” A shift – their legs tangled together. Noctis hugged him from behind, his face buried inside the back of the blond’s neck. “It’s comfy here. Don’t ever move. I like the warmth.”

“We are not going anywhere. We’re here for you through it all. Am I right, guys?” Noctis questioned.

“Yes. We are here until the very end. Nothing can tear us apart, darling.”

Gladio added, “Sweet dreams, little guy,”

“You’re the best.” Prompto let his eyes close. He let himself be held. “I learned happiness and bliss isn’t too difficult to be found. They’re here. Just in your arms. I couldn’t do it without any of you.”

When you were in a relationship with three other men, you would never feel cold. When you were in a relationship with three other men, you felt like the luckiest person in the world – and maybe you really were.


End file.
